When Frost And Snowflakes Collide
by NinjaOfAwesomness
Summary: Elsa is stuck on royal duties until winter, until a story unwraps her hidden childhood memories she tried to forget. The Boogieman attacks Arrendelle and Elsa is sent to the North Pole and meets Jack Frost. Jack feels guilty and tries to make it up for her and defeat the Boogieman's evil is fanfiction's kinda weird, but cut me some slack. I suck at summaries...Read please!
1. Chapter 1: A Little Childhood

**Hey!**

**I'm NinjaOfAwesomness, presenting you with this fanfiction! I'm new though, so please cut me some slack. Anyways, I really ship Elsa and Jack Frost. KAWAII!**

**I do not own Frozen and RG. Chaaaa!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A Disaster

Elsa lay on her bed, staring blankly to the ceiling. Birds were chirping, butterflies were fluttering around, and flowers were blooming. Her ice castle was on top of North Mountain; the snowiest mountain in the woods of Arrendelle. Even though it was spring, it'll always be snowy and windy on the mountain. Since it was spring, she would rot by boredom in her castle with nothing to do except wandering around her castle. Usually Olaf, her childhood snowman would visit her, bringing Anna and Kristoff by. But she wasn't expecting Olaf to come this spring, since Daisies and Roses were blooming, Olaf would be gardening happily with Anna in the royal gardens.

Yes, Elsa was lonely.

Elsa was still queen. Anna has taken her place on ruling Arrendelle with Kristoff and Olaf by her side as the princess. Now, she stays alone in her ice castle on the North Mountains, with her snow monsters and humans with her. Elsa disliked summer, spring, and autumn. She had to wait for 9 months for winter.

Elsa stood up and opened her drawer, taking her Nintendo DS3. Well of course, Arrendelle managed to keep up the modern technology and fashion in the world, duh. All that Elsa knew, Olaf and Kristoff has a Wii, Anna has her own laptop, and almost everyone in the kingdom has a big screen TV.

Suddenly, Marshmallow knocked on her door. Elsa sighed and opened the door for him. Marshmallow was holding an old, rusty book in his big giant hands. She smiled.

" I disturb Mama?" Marshmallow said.

" Of course not," Elsa replied. " Is that a book? You want me to read it for you?"

Marshmallow nodded and went inside. He sat down crossed-legged on the floor, and handed her the book. Elsa sat down next to him. In case you don't know, Marshmallow is a giant snow monster that protects Elsa. Elsa opened the book to the first page, and read it aloud.

" One day," she started. " There was a little girl crying in the forest alone. She cried and cried, but no one heard a sound."

" The little girl sat near a tree, when she suddenly heard a sound. She was scared, and covered herself with a blanket of snow."

Marshmallow seemed to enjoy the story. He grinned, showing of some icy teethes of his.

" She sniffled her cry, when suddenly she saw a shadow. She looked up, and stared at the branches hanging with snow."

" She saw a boy sitting on top of a snowy branch. The boy smiled at her, showing some icy snow teethes. The boy jumped down and sat next to her. The girl stared at him. He had pale blue eyes with snowflakes, and white silvery hair."

" He stroked the girl's hair gently, and the little girl stopped crying. He took the little girl for a walk. The little girl smiled and giggled as the boy made jokes on birds and frozen ducks. She hugged the boy's waist, since she was only 6."

" Who are you, sir?" she asked him. The boy laughed and lifted up the girl.

" I am," the boy said. Elsa opened her mouth, then closed it back.

" Jack Frost." Elsa mumbled. Suddenly, thousands of memories came rushing into her head. She dropped the book and held her head. Marshmallow stood up and took the book.

" Mama okay?" he asked. Elsa nodded and hugged his big, fluffy arms of snow.

" I'm okay. Why don't you read the story with Mia?" Elsa offered. Marshmallow stood up and ran away.

Elsa lied on the her bed. Her eyes drifted off in a sudden, then her eyes got a glimpse of a bracelet and a teddy bear.

Her gifts from Jack. She sighed, and walked towards it. She wore the bracelet and hugged the bear sadly. She hated him. She didn't want to recall memories of him.

She turned on her music stereo with the song Airplanes. As she turned on her Nintendo, she sang along the song. _6 more months of boredom. Yipee, how happy could I be. _She thought sadly. _I miss you, Jack._

6 months later…..

**Yipeee! One chapter, finish! My laptop finally works! Sorry if it's short.**

**Sorry for my childish acts. Just love them.. Please review and add comments!**

**SMOKEBOMB!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble At Arrendelle

**KONNICHIWA! **

**I'm back with a new chapter! Kind of a wonk, but cut me some slack. I had no idea when I typed it.**

**BTW, I do not own Frozen and RG.**

Elsa walked down the stairs carrying her laptop in her hands. She wore a pair of jeans with a light blue t-shirt. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bar of chocolate. She turned on her laptop as she sat down on her kitchen table. A snow human walked towards her, peeking at the laptop's screen.

" Only 2 more month till winter my highness," the snow human namely Diana said. Elsa turned around and grinned at her.

" I told you a zillion times to call me Elsa," Elsa giggled. " You're basically driving me nuts if you keep on calling me _your highness._"

Diana gave her a playful smile. Even though she was a snow human, Elsa always acted nice to her like her own sister. Elsa opened one of her files, and a picture of Jack Frost she drew appeared. Diana snickered quietly, covering her mouth with her hand. Elsa's face turned bright red hearing Diana's snicker. She quickly closed the file and turned off her laptop. Diana laughed until her sides hurt.

" OMG! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Still obsessed with him? You know he doesn't exist!" Diana squealed. Diana knew Elsa's habit in drawing cartoons, and that includes drawing Jack Frost. Elsa's mother always told her stories about an icy prankster called Jack Frost. Elsa even has a story book about him.

" Well, he's real enough for me," Elsa muttered. " If he was here, he could teach me some ice magic or snow pranks." Elsa wanted to add _I used to. I don't trust him anymore_. Suddenly, her memories of him jumped into her mind.

_8 years I believed in him. The older I get, the less I believe in him. It was my 13__th__ birthday, my saddest memory of my life. I woke up in my bed, yawning happily. I skipped around in my room and opened the window. I called out Jack's name a hundred times. But he didn't show up. I started to sob and ran around the castle searching for him. But he never came back. _

Diana rolled her eyes. " Yeah, as if." She said. Then, her eyes lit up. " But what was the _teach me pranks_ thing?" Diana asked.

" For you!" Elsa shrieked, chasing Diana from the kitchen. Diana ran as fast as she could, but Elsa pulled her ponytail before Diana ran off. Diana was as tall as Anna. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, and a pretty face. Diana shrieked loudly as she fell. Elsa laughed at her until she rolled on the ground. When she recovered from her ROTFL, Elsa helped Diana up.

" That's for not believing in him," she said in her fake _I'm mad at you _voice. Actually, she agreed on Diana's opinion about him. But she doesn't want Diana to know. Long story.

" OK, OK, OK! I'm sorry, alright!" Diana said. She brushed off some ice off her sleeves. Elsa shook her head and stared outside. The spirit of autumn was in Arrendelle winds. The leaves were turning orange and brown as they fell of their branches. She sighed and breathed in the fragrance of the air, she heard Diana shriek. Elsa ran towards her, but Diana stopped her. She pointed at the window, afraid. Elsa tip-toed to the window, and saw a black dusty blizzard outside. _But…It's autumn! It can't have blizzards in the beginning of_ _September! Unless… _she wondered. She grabbed her cell phone and tried dialing Anna, but the signal was jammed. She quickly put on her blue and white snow jacket with her sneakers and grabbed her bag with all of her belongings. Elsa ran out the door, and looked behind.

"Stay safe Diana," she said. " I may not come back."

Diana tried to stop her, but Elsa zoomed off with sneakers of wind ( oops, it's either sneakers of wind, or feet of lightning. LOL.) .

Elsa created an ice bridge over the river that connected the woods and Arrendelle. She ran faster than the blizzard. Elsa fought her guts with the strong wind, her hair straggling. She made it in time at the kingdom. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf helped the villagers to enter the castle.

" Elsa, help!" Anna pleaded. Kristoff carried a little boy, sobbing. Elsa ran to him, and stared at the boy. She created a small snowflake and touched his nose.

" Don't cry, you'll be safe. I promise." Elsa said. Kristoff ran inside the castle gates. A guard ran towards Anna, reporting. Anna nodded, unsure.

" Elsa, everybody's inside! We have to run inside or we'll be the ones FROZEN IN AUTUMN!" Anna yelled. She turned around to Olaf and yelled at him to run inside. " Elsa, you gotta come to!"

Elsa nodded, but a shriek of a little girl alerted her ears. Anna turned around and yelled at her, but Elsa didn't budge. She ran to the girl and picked her up. The blizzard hit her, but Elsa defended herself with an ice shield. The little girl cried louder in fright. Elsa had no choice but to run inside the castle gates. The blizzard chased her faster and faster. Olaf caught up with Elsa and took the girl from her hands.

" SHUT THE GATES!" she ordered. Olaf obeyed, but Anna refused to listen.

" What are you doing? You could kill yourself!" Anna yelled.

" I'm doing this," Elsa said with a shaky voice. " For my kingdom. My people. You and your friends."

Anna tried to respond but the gates were shut close by the blizzard. Elsa forced a smile and faced the blizzard. She summoned an ice wall to cover the castle. Elsa tried to with all her might, but the blizzard kept ruining the wall and shattering it into pieces. She tried and tried and tried but failed. _I'm not giving up now,_ she thought. _This is for my sister. My friends. My kingdom. My mom._

Elsa shed a tear remembering her mom. Her mom would be really happy to see her save Arrendelle with her powers. _I'll make you proud Mom, _she thought. _I won't give up!_ Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the blizzard. Elsa gasped and fell back.

" Bonjour, my queen," the shadow said menacingly. " Fear has come to visit."

" The Boogieman…." she blurted out. Her voice was unsure and scared, like she was afraid suddenly The Boogieman would stab her with his dark dusty arrow.

" Don't be afraid sweetie," he assured her with his _numero uno _fake _I'm comforting you _voice.

"I'll make all you're suffering quick and painless. You'll see."

Elsa's mouth went very dry and tasted like sandpaper. The Boogieman trapped her in a prison of dusty ice. Her body went numb. Totally numb.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. He snorted, as if she was a booger hanging from his nose. Gross.

" You know what I want," he scowled. He hovered to Elsa, and whispered in her ear carefully. "Everything."

Her spine tingled hearing it. She wished she has courage to fight back, but… He was her biggest fear. What made her cry about her powers: was nightmares about him using her for evil. That's the main reason her mom told stories of Jack Frost. It was to give her courage. She believed Jack was her invisible guardian angel, protecting her. She grew up believing him. But not anymore. The past is the past.

" Don't you dare hurt my kingdom." Elsa flinched. He laughed out loud, she bet Anna and the others were panicking inside.

" I promise," he replied. " Not to hurt them, but to treat them… As they should be."

Elsa felt her body floating in mid-air. The ice prison collapsed on her. The Boogieman threw Elsa up in the air, and summoned a blizzard to crash into her. So basically she was floating in the sky, counting seconds until she fell down to the ground and die. She screamed on top of her lungs, and she blacked out.

**What will happen? My pals at school are crazy when I told them I made a FF. Oh yeah, did I type ****_chapter 1_**** AGAIN at the first chapter? So sorry I did, I was sleepy when I made it.**

**Whatever. Reviews please...**

**SMOKEBOMB!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Surprising Visit

**3 chapters in one day! OMG!**

**I'm so BRUCE! *I'm a big fan of RC:9GN. What did you expect?***

**No time for long introductions... I do not own Frozen and RG, yadaa yadaaa yadaaa... *y'know, I'm tired of writing the movies I do not own.***

Jack's POV

OK. This is totally dumb and stupid. You ask me, why are you inside North's Workshop, staring at his elves as they work, while you could be outside playing? Well, let me answer in 3 words.

BLIZZARD. IN. AUTUMN.

I know, it's so dumb. It's basically the 1st of August, and suddenly a blizzard came out of nowhere even I can't stand it. I've seen North's Big-Globe-Of-Believers before, and I'll tell you, it's not good. Blizzard in autumn? Yeah, right. Kids are starting to NOT believe us. AGAIN. The other guardians ( don't you ask me twice, coz you already know them ) have been sick and ill. Good thing we all had Jamie and his friends. Without them, we'd be dead. Suddenly, Santa shouted at me to help him.

" Yo, Jack would you mind walking around outside to take a look around? The blizzard is starting to calm down so do you mind?" he called out. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs to his room. Yep, I'm staying at North's place coz I now it's embarrassing to say… But, I don't have a place to crash ( don't call me homeless ).

"Yeah, sure thing Grandpa." I replied. I barged out of the building into the snowy woods. It was still cold and windy, at least not like the blizzard. I glided on the frozen pond I like to call my very own VVVVVVVVVVVIP ice rink. After 15 min. of skating, I glided one more time and crashed into a pile of snow. My face was dumped inside it, and I sneezed loud enough birds were flying away. I stood up and shook of the snow from my clothes and my Converse sneakers. Yeah, I'm loving these babies. I always say, why wear shoes? I'm comfortable with bare foot. Well, know I get why I'm starting to like my sneakers. It makes me feel young.

Back to the story. When I stood up, I saw a bigger pile of snow from afar. I kept staring at it like a dumb person. Collecting all my courage I walked carefully towards it. Suddenly, the snow moved. I jumped back in surprise. I hoped this wasn't one of the stories in Jamie's comic Captain America when he battled ice monsters in Asgard. Creepy. I sometimes dream about being attacked by one of it.

I pointed my staff at it and lifted up the pile of snow. The thing moved again. I shivered and tip-toed to it. Then, I saw her.

A girl.

She had blonde hair with a streak of white, she also was as tall as Tooth. Still, she was beautiful. I felt like bringing her to Santa's place, but I really don't want Santa to say, OMG! Jack brought his girlfriend here! I gotta tell Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy so we can beat him up together for bringing a kid here! Not. Anyways, she looked cold. My type of girl. Moving on.

I touched her forehead to check her temperature. She had a bad case of fever. I bet she went unconscious in the middle of the blizzard. She could've been here for, 2-3 days or so? I decided to bring her into Santa's place so she could warm up a little. I put my staff in my pocket and scooped her up. She was very light, it felt like I was carrying Jamie's little sister. I walked to the workshop when I gazed at her face. I felt like I've visited her somewhere when she was young. Her face seemed so familiar. I walked past the pond, and that's when I felt her hand move. She finally tilted her head so her head was rested on my chest. I smiled. She was so adorable! I would also be really disappointed if she woke up, she has a cute way of breathing from her nose and ended with a little puff from her mouth. I think she's conscious now. She's probably sleeping. I thought. I also carried her backpack she left in the snow, since I was in a good mood I decided to be extra nice so I could be in North's Good-List. Not.

I was getting closer to North's place when all of a sudden the sleeping girl whispered slowly with a broken voice. Don't hurt…..Leave Arren…. I was shocked to hear her. So somebody or something did this to her. If I find this person/thing that had hurt her, I'm going to catapult it all the way to China. I hurried and carried her inside so I can solve the problem. Then, Tooth swung the door open and went yakking at me.

" Jack! Thank goodness you're here North's going to launch an emergency meeting about the mysterious blizzard in August-"

" Tooth.." I interrupted her calmly. I would really appreciate it if Tooth would help me rather than blabbing at me in my face.

" -And why the children are not believing anymore-"

" Tooth." I said impatiently, raising my voice. Gotta love this guardian talk. They're SO deep.

"- So we are going to make a plan and figure out-"

" TOOTH!" I screamed. The sleeping girl's eyebrow twitched, like she heard me shout.

Tooth finally took a deep breath, stared at me, then the girl. Me, then the girl. It went on forever. Then, she shrieked on top of her lungs. I rolled my eyes. Has she ever or never seen me carrying Sleeping Beauty around in a blizzard?

" WHAT HAPPENED? WHO IS SHE? WHY IS SHE SLEEPING? DID SHE GOT STUCK IN THE BLIZZARD? WHEN-"

" Tooth, I'll answer all of your questions if you'll just let me in and help me." I scowled softly at her. She called on Bunny, and then HE started yakking again at me while helping me. Sandy came over and started putting up pictures on top of his head. Man, yakking and blabbing actually runs in the Old'e Guardian family.

" Put her down here," North said after he finished asking questions. He breathed shortly, maybe talking to much really is tiring. PERSONAL NOTE: NEVER talk too much unless it's an emergency. Breaths and oxygen wasted; TOO much.

So, I put the girl down, her hand freezing. Bunny kept hopping around and nudging my arm. He kept whispering me questions about her. Then he finally asked me how old was she. I shrugged in reply, but he said she was probably younger one year than my normal age. I'm 18, so she could be 17 or so. I put her backpack next to her, in case she wakes up and realizes something's missing we could be call a thief. Anyways, North placed hot water on her forehead, and the girl's body moved angrily side to side. Tooth started to panic, Sandy fainted on the floor, and Bunny hoped around in distress.

" CALM DOWN EVERYBODY!" I yelled. I clenched my fist and pinched Bunny's big ears.

" Jack!" Bunny shrieked in pain. He punched my arm. Tooth came to the rescue to stop us from killing each other again. Long story. Don't EVER bother asking. I then put my hand on her forehead and let a cold chill run down my hand to her face. She managed a small grin and stopped moving.

" Weird. She can't stand the heat." Tooth said. Bunny seemed to not forgive me. YET. He growled at me and looked away. PERSONAL NOTE: Remember to apologize to Bunny. If he goes ballistic, TRUST ME. IT WILL BE BAD.

" Look," North pointed at her. I turned around and saw the girl moving up. Her eyes opened slowly. When both her eyes fluttered open, she stared at us then rubbed her eyes in confusion. I heard her mutter, I'm dreaming. Am I dreaming? Can't be.

I then saw her properly. Her eyes were those sparkling snowflakes I saw years ago.

She was Elsa Snowanna Summers.

She was the little girl that USED believed in me. She was the girl that had the powers of the snow queen. She was a little girl back then, and now she is a full-grown teenager. Bunny stared at me in awe.

" You do know her," Bunny and Tooth whispered in my ear. I nodded unsurely.

Elsa's POV

I really am dreaming. I'm hallucinating. I'm seeing things.

I really don't know where I am. I only remember being thrown up into the sky by The Boogieman . And suddenly I'm in a workshop with 4 human, a big rabbit, and thousands of elves.

Wait. I'm in Santa's workshop. That means…I'm in the North Pole. Yikes.

How long have I been unconscious? Hours? Days? Weeks? Maybe days. I cleared my eyes for a better view. I then jumped back in surprised. I saw The Guardians. 2x Yikes.

I saw Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman, and….. Jack Frost. He stared at me in confusion. I remembered that he used to accompany my childhood days as my imaginary friend. Then, on my 13th birthday, he disappeared in the morning. I searched for him and cried in my room after. I thought he would jump out and scare me, bringing a present , but he abandoned me. Now, I'm seeing him again.

He wore a blue sweater with a hood that matched with his eye color. He also wore brown trousers with what…Converse sneakers? Yeah, right. He held his staff in his left hand and his right in his pocket. I knew he was nervous. His face turned pink ( hey, I knew him since I was six ).The Tooth Fairy looked very pretty with her wings and colorful green and pink feathers. The Easter Bunny looked like an Australian World Champion Boxer except he had boomerangs not boxer gloves. And man, Sandman. Now I know why he's called Sandman. He is SO sandy. Don't forget Santa Clause. He looks like a big Russian soldier with tattoos on his arms. But judging his smile, he looked friendly.

" Whaaaa?" I asked, pinching myself. I still can't believe I'm seeing him again. He slowly lowered his head and played with his fingers. He really looked nervous.

" Hello." Santa started the conversation. I forced a smile and answered his questions. Suddenly my head started spinning wildly and I fell back on my back.

" You should rest," The Tooth Fairy softly said. " You can call me Tooth, BTW. We'll continue the conversation later. Santa gave you a room to rest in, so please make yourself comfortable. BTW, do you floss all day? Your teeth and gums are in beautiful shape."

" Thanks." I said short. I went to grab my bag but it fell on the ground. I bit back a curse and bended down to pick it up.

" Oh yeah, Jack's gonna take to your room." Santa added. I bit back the second curse. Jack dropped his staff in surprise. It's been a long time since I saw Jack, and I've done enough lying for the last few days to Diana about Jack Frost, and I've had enough. Long story. Jack probably saw my angry face, so he looked back, pretending I wasn't there. I tried to make a poker face, instead I gave him a sour expression. He scooped up my backpack and looked away.

" Let's go. Now." He said quietly. He tried to hide his face, he was sweating. He was really nervous. He led me into a corridor full of elves. They kept on staring at me, trying to figure me out like I was a puzzle or something. Suddenly I fell on my knees. Stupid knees. I complained in my mind. I saw Jack curling his lips, from a frown to a smirk. He shook his head at me, like I was still 6 years old. I was like, what? He laughed at me, and he passed my heavy backpack to one of the elves. He bended down and smiled at me.

" What's wrong NOW?" he asked. I sat down on the floor and held my knee.

" My knee hurts," I said. There was a big blood stain on my jeans. Jack's eyes went wide. I realized that a piece of glass was sticking out from my knee.

" We have to bring you to your room now. Can you walk?" he asked, giving me a hand. Since when was he this nice to me? Anyways, I took his hand and tried to walk, but the blood stain gets bigger and bigger.

" Well then, it means I have to carry you," he replied, scooping up my body. He instructed to some of the elves, Pricky and Bryan to carry my backpack and bring in the first aid box. He carried me to my room with the 2 elves behind him. The room was cute, it had red wallpaper, a bed, bathroom, and a little drawer and desk. He put me down on the bed. I rolled up my jeans until my knee. Yup, there was a lot of blood. Jack used tweezers to carefully pull out the piece of glass. Well, I just sat there, holding my breath from the pain. He covered my knee with a bandage. Pricky put down my backpack next to me and ran away with Bryan out of the door.

" Thanks Jack, I think it's getting better." I said. Jack sat on the bed next to me. He swung his legs like a little kid, with his staff in his hand.

" Thanks for carrying me too," I chirped. Jack nodded and smiled. It was awkward, though. We sat in silence for 5 min. It's been a long time since we saw each other. Like I said, he left me when I was 13. I felt like asking, but it would be awkward, asking something like that after he helped me.

" So…" he started a conversation. " How's your improvement with your powers?"

I felt like a bullet shot me trough my brain. I jumped back. Say what? It's the second time we seen each other in a millennia and that's what he asks? Thanks a lot.

" Uhhhh….. OK?" I mumbled. He smirked, and muttered, Silly.

" Elsa, how many times do I have to tell you to just speak the truth to me?" he asked.

Great. Now he's going to act like my dad. But sorry, Jack. I already have a dad that's better than you. 8D LOL.

" Fine. I just can't control my powers when I'm angry. Done." I replied, annoyed. Jack laughed.

" Well, don't you get on my nerves or you'll get the consequences." I threated. Jack shushed up. He created a snowflake and fiddled with it.

" Should I teach you from square one again?" he teased. But actually, it sounds great. In my head I was saying, Well, I could use a silly teacher like you. But I kept a poker face and gave him a look that meant, Do I really have too? I forced a nod. He grinned.

" I suppose," I mused. " But you behave yourself. I'm a proper young lady."

" Yes ma'am." he answered. Jack stood up and left me inside my room alone. He glanced back at me and grinned. He closed the door behind, leaving a silent click on the door. Within minutes, I fell asleep.

Jack's POV

I walked through the corridors with my staff in my hand. Elsa was an adult now. She called herself a proper young lady. Well, I'll show her how 'proper' she would be in the next few days.

But in my heart, I felt guilty. I remember leaving her on her 13th birthday because of that bastard Pitch Black. He made me believe Elsa didn't believe in me anymore, and I left her and closed the portal. Elsa kept giving me sour looks, and believe me, seeing that look made me guilty. I made my way to the Hall Of The Guardians when suddenly Bunny pulled my hair from behind.

" I'm gonna make your head bald mate, and this time it's for real!" he yelled. I fell on my back. Dude, can't this Australian Bunny get some rest and wake up with a better brain?

" I'm sorry I pinched your ear now give me a rest!" I yelled back. Bunny yanked my hair harder.

" WHY DID YOU PUT A TOY SLUG IN MY PANTS?" Bunny screamed. I tried to recall, then it hit me. I remember putting it in his old boxer pants on April Fool's Day. I then hid his pants in the bathroom. He must've found it and wore it. The slug was squishy, and he hated slugs.

I managed a weak laugh, and he punched me on the floor.

" STOP IT!" Tooth suddenly yelled from afar. He pinched both of our ears and pulled us aside. I pretended to sob to attract Tooth's attention, but she didn't fall for it. " You both make it up or I'll both ground you for an entire month!"

You ask me, why do you let Tooth be the boss of you? Well, she's in charge of making peace also between the both of us. And when she gets mad, watch out, she's gonna blow. I'll tell you, she really did.

She gave us this speech why we were supposed to be a family and families don't fight, bla bla bla and it goes on. So, Bunny half-heartedly forgave me, vice versa. Bunny hoped away, but Tooth glared at me. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. I wonder if she lost her voice or the ability to speak in a full sentence.

" Who is Elsa?" she FINALLY asked. I sighed, and I told her the story. From the first time I got trapped in Arrendelle without the portal, meeting Elsa, deceived by Pitch, and until abandoning Elsa. Man, I must be a really bad guardian.

" Well, I better report this to North. Pitch is really not giving up easily," she sighed. " And now we know how you could come back safely from Arrendelle." PERSONAL NOTE: NEVER underestimate Tooth's brain. She understands well LOOOONG stories and she can make it very short. In other words, she's smart.

" And remember, DO NOT TELL ELSA." She added.

" Now you know." I quickly said. " And, yeah, I won't tell her."

I walked back to the corridor and stopped by Elsa's room. I opened her door quietly and peeked in. She was sleeping. She must be really tired. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over me. I silently closed the door and walked away. I really am the worst guardian ever.

**UGHHH... So tiring...**

**BTW, hope u loved it, even though it is TOTALLY WONK.**

**Reviews needed. QUICK!**

**SMOKEBOMB!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dilemmas are My Fear

**I'm back! I'm good! I'm awesome!**

**Jack Frost: Hi. So, you're the writer of this FF? I like it, even though it's simple. *grinning***

**Me: *Smirking and smiling* Thx. You're the best!**

**Randy C: Well, hello my posse. I decided to pop into this chapter for no reason to see my posse do some BRUCE MAGIC! *suddenly showing up***

**Me:*screaming* ARGHHHHHHH! YOU SCARED ME, NINJA!**

**Anyways,**

**New chapter is in the air! I admit, my work sucks.**

**Still, I do not own YOU KNOW WHAT.**

Elsa's POV

Do you know how it feels to have a voice in your head, threatening you into dilemmas? Well, that's what I felt, except I was doing it asleep. So, it's like a nightmare.

I was drifting on the snow in my normal royal dress, when a shadow tackled her. She fell back on a wall, her hand gripped onto it. The shadow snarled, his voice dark and shaky.

" Let me go, stupid!" I urged, kicking in all directions. The shadow snarl turned into a chuckle.

" You will do me a favor, yes?" it said menacingly.

" The Boogieman."

" Yes, my darling. And you will do me a favor."

" What makes you thing that I will?" I asked. He gripped me harder, and he showed me a vision of Arrendelle destroyed, the villagers groaning in pain, dying.

" If you work with me," he said. " I'll let you live, and help me rule the world."

" In your dreams." I answered him, squirming free from his grip. He snarled, putting a hand on my neck and strangled me.

" I can kill you in your dreams," he threatened. " It's my new ability. I could rule the world, by using Arrendelle as the master point for my nightmares."

" And," he added, " I could kill Jack Frost and his guardian friends."

I gulped. My face turned blue. I was running out of air.

" Pick," he said. " Save a childhood guardian that left you alone for years, or save Arrendelle and your miserable family that you cared and left from being dead in my hands. Your choice. "

I gasped, which one to pick? I kicked his shin, and he moaned letting me go. I ran for my life, not knowing where to go, just running.

" Pick," he yelled. " Or suffer. Keep this a secret, and I will spear your life."

Then, I woke up, on the floor.

Not knowing what to do.

Who should I pick?

Jack's POV

The blizzard started again, and it's getting big. Darker. Dustier. Uglier.

I think it's got something to do with Pitch Black. The blizzard get's getting darker and darker. And the more blizzard striking, the more children believes Pitch The Ugly. Nightmares are spreading fast, causing some kids to die in their nightmares. They become ill, and then they suddenly get a coma in their dreams. North calculated 2 children in the world in a coma in their nightmares.

Creepy.

I decided to go to Tooth land, where all magical tooth fairies lives. When I arrived, I saw some fairies gone and the tooth-cubes gone. Tooth flew around like a maniac, screaming orders and warnings.

" What's wrong?" I asked, looking up to see Tooth. She sobbed, her eyes tired of crying.

" Gone again," she sobbed miserably. " Everything lost. The walls are crumbling into pieces."

" Is Little Tooth all right?" I asked, nervous. In case you don't know, Little Tooth is my little fairy friend. She is sweet and kind to me. So, if I lose her, I could go MAD.

" She's safe," Tooth answered, pointing to a small pair of wings. Little Tooth saw me, yelped and flew down and hugged my hair.

" You alright fella? I'm very worried about ya." I said. Little T smiled and twirled around, happy to see me.

" Pitch is insane. What does he want?" Tooth sobbed louder. She covered her face with her hands. I awkwardly patted her back softly.

" We'll fix this." I said. She stopped sobbing. In my mind came around tiny little Jack's running around in my head screaming and waving their hands. I'm stupid. I promised her something I can't do. I already had a lot of things going on, and now this? I wrote my List Of Things Unaccomplished in my head.

Apologizing to Bunny. As if.

Figuring out how to make it up to Elsa.

Fixing North's ice elves collection I ACCIDENTLY broke.

Kick Pitch Black's stinkin' butt.

Help Tooth and the others kick Pitch's butt. Twice.

I took Little Tooth with me back to North.

**Kinda short,huh? **

**I do not have anymore ideas. But don't kill meh.**

**Love ya all, SMOKEBOMB!**

**Jack Frost: What's with the smokebomb? * tapping chin and thinking * Who are you?**

**Randy C: WHY DOES EVERYBODY USE MY SMOKEBOMBS?**


	5. Chapter 5: Threats is NOT my middle name

**Hello, my fellow readers!**

**My FF is a total failure, right? Please agree with me on this. Once. And, sorry if this chapter is short, coz I'm running out of ideas.**

**Anyways...Enjoy!**

Elsa's POV

Then, I woke up, on the floor.

Not knowing what to do.

Who should I pick?

I ran my fingers in my blonde hair, checking if I was alive.

But, I was pretty much dead.

Jack or Arrendelle? Jack or Arrendelle? Jack or Arrendelle?

UGHHHHHHHH! WHY DOES THE BOOGIEMAN MAKE MY LIFE SO HARD?!

I decided to make myself a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and walked around the workshop. I made my way to the kitchen when I found a notebook with a blue pen on the floor with my name on it. I picked it up and hid it behind my back. It was my personal notebook with my secrets in it and I don't need anybody reading it.

As I made myself a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen, Bryan approached me shyly and gave me a cookie and ran away. Hmm. Maybe elves are shy.

I sat down and sipped my drink as I grabbed my pen and started writing down a poem in my mind. For your information I have a hobby which is writing poems and things. I nibbled on the cookie and wrote my feelings down.

Snowflakes In My Tears

I sit alone in the corner of my room

With nightmares of guilt screaming in my mind

Everything blue around

With nothing to hold or see

I feel confused, sad

I feel the weight of the earth on my shoulders

Making me so weak, hopeless

The wind is swirling around me

Howling and growling inside of me

This dilemma you give me

Makes my miserable life harder

The man of nightmares

The man of darkness

You haunt my dreams with fear and anger

You imprison me in you dungeon of dust

You stole what lies in my heart

My home, my family, my friends

Now, I lie helplessly on the floor

With no one to speak of my sadness

Alone again, I hate

Tears shed my face, my cheeks all wet

Remembering you

We parted, we meet,

Everything is to crazy to believe

I wish to be free,

Free from this dungeon

And free in the wild

Throwing snowballs, making snowman's,

Decorate the castle hall with snowflakes

But,

That is all a dream

That will never come true

Someone, somebody,

Free me,

With snowflakes in my tears….

Unless…

I realized that I was crying on my own, writing the poem. I signed the paper, wrote the date, and put down my pen. I then saw Pricky shyly offering me a tissue to wipe my tears. I smiled, and offered him back a marshmallow, which he took happily and ran off. I set down my cup and finished my cookie. I stretched out my hands and stared out the window. It wasn't a beautiful blizzard. It was terrible. I carried my note book back to my room when suddenly I bumped into someone tall. I dropped my notebook and my pen on the floor. I bended down to reach for my book, when a hand grabbed it first. I looked up and saw… Oh, great.

Jack.

I gave him a poker face and tried standing up when suddenly my head bumped into his.

" OWWW!" we both screeched. We both rubbed our foreheads and giggled. Well, Jack laughed hard. I stood up, and he gave me back my notebook.

" Yours?" he asked, teasing me. I punched his chest softly as he handed the book back. He did have one solid chest, so he winced. A little fairy appeared from behind him and started yakking at me.

" Take it easy, Little Tooth. She's a friend." Jack said, comforting her. Little Tooth's face went red and kept bowing at me, apologizing. I smiled and forgave her, but not much forgiving for Jack.

" Well, where have you been?" I asked Jack as I put a hand on my hip.

" Comforting Tooth." he answered softly.

" Why?"

Jack definitely shut up. He scratched his head and winced.

" Nothing." he replied shortly. I gave him a scowl. Keeping secrets from me, after he said I should share all of my secrets to him. I gave him a grunt as I trudged back into my room. I heard a slight sigh from behind and Little Tooth hovering above him. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm.

" Well?" I scowled. His cheeks went red, then blue with a shade of purple.

" I'll… I'll tell you everything." he replied in defeat. Little Tooth and I laughed teasingly.

" At least we got some time left," I said. " Unless this will take 24 hours."

Jack leaned against the wall, and held his staff nervously.

" I'm not suppose to tell you," he whispered. " But I trust you completely. So, wrap your mouth with tape and shut it."

I winced. I never saw Jack this serious. And mysterious. Which makes me curious. Hmph. I nodded silently. Jack put out his pinky.

" Pinky promise?"

" Pinky promise."

" You're not crossing your fingers right?"

" Nope. Believe me."

" 'Kay?"

" Alright, Jack!" I screamed. I covered my mouth with my hands. Jack shook his head and told me the whole story, from the mysterious blizzard in autumn until the children in coma.

Little Tooth sobbed when Jack got to the part of the story when Tooth Land was crumbling. I patted Little Tooth's tiny head.

" The End." he finished. I ended up staring at him like a complete idiot. Then, it hit me.

His so-called story has something to do with The Boogieman's threat.

Great.

I now have 2 dilemmas. Which are:

To pick who should I save, between Jack and Arrendelle.

My life. If I tell Jack my dream, I'd die. If not, I won't get any help.

UUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! I hate him! I hate myself!

Oops. Jack must have seen me angry. He is now examining me like I was nuts.

" Are you hiding something?" he asked me. I hid my hand behind my back and crossed my fingers.

" Not at all." I replied, shaking. I gave him a poker face, and with that he didn't suspect anything from me. Little Tooth eyed me carefully, like she knew I am hiding something.

With that, I made an excuse to go to the toilet, and I ran for my life.

I had a pity party in my room, I cried hard. The room turned icy cold with snow covering me. I ripped the page with my poem and threw it away outside the window.

Why is my life so cruddy hard?

I wanted to protect Jack. But I have to protect Arrendelle. I needed his help. But I couldn't.

Then, it hit me.

I realized that the Boogieman is using me! I'm a threat to the world! What the heck?!

I threw my bag to the corner of my room. I cried harder. I was angry. I stared at my bracelet Jack gave me. Then, I grabbed the teddy bear he also gave me. I forgot that I packed it in my backpack for no reason. I hugged it tight.

I hope they would forgive me….

I hope they would understand that I wouldn't hurt them...

I hope, Jack realizes...

That...

I love him..

**Whew! What fun! **

**What will happen next? Kinda wonk, but cut me some slack...**

**SMOKEBOMB!**


	6. Chapter 6: Arguments and Hidden Feelings

**Here I am!**

**No time for introductions! Read on, my pals...**

Jack's POV

Y'know, come to think of it, I have a dirty feeling Elsa is keeping something hidden.

From me.

After I told her THE secret.

URRRGGGGHHHHHH!

But, I had to cut her some slack. Coz she can't really believe me after what I did.

Little Tooth kept telling me not to push it with Elsa. Well, I can't say I agree, though. I admit, I've been a little tough with Elsa. What was I suppose to do? Say " I'm sorry I left you on your 13th b'day."

IT AINT THAT EASY!

"IT AINT THAT EASY!" I repeated, but this time I yelled rather than saying it in my head. Bunny nodded in agreement at the table.

Sandy, Tooth, and North fell of their chairs anime style. Was my voice that loud?

" Still, you have to find a way to apologize to her," North said. " If you break her heart, Pitch will have an easy entrance to control her."

"IT AINT THAT EASY!" I repeated. Again. And louder.

" I KNOW!" Bunny agreed. Everyone ( including me ) stared at him.

" What?" he yelled back. " I could never forgive Jack when he played a prank on me!"

Sandy nodded with the others. I imagined Elsa screaming and wailing and giving me a black eye when I tell her I'm SORRY. Think of it logically. If you abandoned someone you really care and that person carried her/his sadness until now, and you only said sorry, how would he/she feel? BTW, let's not answer that.

" Pitch has controlled 3% of children in the world and kept them in a dream coma for days. If they don't wake up soon, they'll die in their sleep." North continued. Sandy made those weird sand animation which meant he agreed. He said also that he couldn't heal them with dreams. Nightmares were getting stronger.

" We know Elsa's heart is broken for years by a guardian," Tooth said, glancing at me. My ears went red as I gulped. Has she told the others?

" This gives Pitch free access to control her to be used as a threat against good." she explained.

" Well, now we have a solution," Bunny interrupted. " We send away Elsa for good or destroy her."

" No." I disagreed. I banged my fist on the table. The table went frost cold under my touch. My staff fell on the floor, creating a slippery ice path. Bunny's eyes went big as his pie plates.

" Jack," North whispered. " Control your temper. We can figure out another solution for Elsa, but-"

" She is not a threat!" I yelled. " She's just sad! She needs our protection, MY protection! I caused her sadness, OK? She isn't in Pitch's evil biding! She only needs to learn to control her powers, she isn't a threat to us if we just-"

" It's no use, Jack!" Bunny cut me off again. " We can't let her be like this. She's on his side now! It's no use! Either we get rid of her, or we-"

" I said, NO!" I screamed, creating a sudden ice blast that made Bunny slip and landed on his bum. Bunny threw his boomerang at me, but I dodged it and kicked his legs hard. We both had a fight in the meeting room, with the other guardians tried to calm us down.

" Jack?" I heard a soft voice called my name. I pinned down Bunny's hands and turned around to see..

Elsa.

She hugged back her notebook to her chest, her eyes glittering with a terrifying look. Bunny pushed me back and stood up and stared at her uncomfortably, scared that she might hear Bunny's evil plans on Elsa. I winced and kicked Bunny's shin from the floor. Little Tooth fluttered towards Elsa, and Little T wiped a tear of her cheek. I stared at her with a shocked look. Did she have a bad pity party or something? In other words, I felt bad.

I noticed something she wore on her wrist. The bracelet I gave her at her 9th b'day.

In her other hand, she held a teddy bear. Bunny's eyes widened.

" Is that the –"

" Shut up, StinkBrain." I said. Bunny grunted.

I was right. She was holding the teddy bear I made with Pricky 5 years ago for X'mas. I was relieved. She still kept the gifts I gave her.

" Elsa, it's not what you think it is." I grumbled. Elsa's eyes were red and wet. Has she been crying?

" Erm," Elsa mumbled. " I….I thought you wanted to go outside, yeah, but…. Nah, okay. You're kinda busy, so never mind…"

What?!

Did she just say that?! I hit Bunny's head and knocked him over. Elsa ran off outside, leaving the door open.

" Don't tell me she heard our talk…" I murmured angrily.

" Mate, I think she did.." Bunny replied, satisfied. " She really needs to know."

WTH? Angrily, I punched Bunny's arm. I then stood up and left the other heartless guardians alone.

" You don't understand." I mumbled. I bit my lip and held back tears.

" You don't know how it feels…" I continued as I ran after Elsa. I grabbed my staff and ran for the door.

Elsa's POV

I hate myself.

I hate Jack Frost.

After my pity party in my room, I decided to lift my spirits up by asking Jack to teach me to control my powers. As I walked to the Globe Room, I heard the guardians arguing with Jack. So, I hid behind the door and listened. But, I really didn't mean to!

" We know Elsa's heart is broken for years by a guardian," I heard Tooth said.

" We send away Elsa for good or destroy her." Bunny's voice said. I gasped. I tried to hold back my tears.

I was sure Jack would agree with Bunnymund, since he abandoned me. I hugged the teddy bear tighter. Tears were running down my cheeks. Until, I heard;

"No."

Jack stood up for me. He said no. For me! I wiped my tears furiously and stood up. I slowly pushed the door open, and I gasped. AGAIN.

Jack was basically fighting with Bunny. For me.I held the teddy bear in one hand and wiped my eyes.

" Erm," I mumbled. " I….I thought you wanted to go outside, yeah, but…. Nah, okay. You're kinda busy, so never mind…"

Jack stared at me like I was nuts. Coz I never mumble _never mind_ to him. I then ran outside, afraid to look up Jack's face. I heard from outside as I ran for the door, Jack arguing as he chased after me.

" You don't know how it feels…" he said.

_No, they don't. I do. _I whispered. _I know how it feels to love and be loved._

**Kinda short, huh? **

**Oh yeah, I gotta tell you something. That I'm not going to be updating chapters at once, since Indonesia is gonna have the Nasional Exams. And I'm writing another FF!**

**So, reviews please...**


End file.
